Hasta que te des cuenta
by sakuritaa.014
Summary: "loki ha decidido quedarse en Migrad, Mayura comienza a recordar, los dioses regresan, algo no anda bien en Asgard, la muerte de Odìn, trae concecuencias, quien sera el nuevo rey? Podran mayura y loki decifrar sus sentimientos de una buena vez?"


Hii! He vuelto, esta vez con un fic, que reedite luego de dejar pasar algo de tiempo! Espero que les agrade a todos los fanáticos de esta hermosa parejita del animé arriba el **MAYULOKI.**

Esta historia, no le es indiferente al manga, se ubica luego del ultimo tomo de dicha historieta.

Bien, me voy yendo , dejándoles el primer capitulo!

Sayorana!

Atte: Saku-chan!

_Escribiendo desde buenos aires argentinlandiaaa (l) _

Matantei Loki ragnarok "la saga continua".-(reeditado)

Aclaraciones:- "Matantei Loki ragnarok, no me pertenece. U_U es obra de la gran _**Sakura Kinoshita"-**_

_**Spoilers: **__he de informarles que sí hay Spoilers, mas precisamente relacionados con el final del manga de el misterioso Loki Ragnarok. _

fanfic: _**Hasta que te des cuenta**_

cap 1-

El regreso de los dioses.-

-"Ne, Loki cuando tendremos un buen caso?, algo así como aliens en Japón, o ir a Howarts y volar como Harry Potter?"-comentaba una Mayura muy emocionada con sus gafas de misterio.

-" Mayura, confórmate con lo que hay, busquemos otra vez ese dichoso gato."-respondió el apuesto joven con cierta molestia puesta en sus palabras.

-"mouuu...-decía la chica con los cachetes inflados, haciendo que el le dirigiera una de esas sonrisas que derriten a cualquiera..

-"..."-la aludida calló, y muy sonrojada no dijo nada solo se limitó a acompañarlo en su caminar. Aunque ahora detrás de el.

El chico sonrió, asómbrate de mi encanto mujer", "jajaja" se decía para sus adentros, obviamente alimentando su ego al máximo.

Es que el dios de ojos verdes, era así, levantaba revuelo en cualquier lugar por donde caminara, el público femenino

Suspiraba al verlo pasar, y corazones en sus ojos se hacían notar, sin embargo se gano el odio de varios muchachos de la ciudad

Quienes lo miraban con rabia y celos. Y es que dicen que los dioses son caprichosos, y Loki

No era la excepción, había posado su mirada esmeralda, con cierto brillo, para observar aquella delicia ante los ojos de cualquier

Humano dios o lo que sea...

Mayura estaba recuperándose, de un trauma momentáneo debido a las miradas asesinas de ciertas mujeres le habían brindado, por andar

Tras del galán de traje ingles.

-"Loki...sabes esto ya no... -la chica paró en seco, al ver a la deidad, babearse por un helado que estaba siendo expuesto al publico.

Era un nuevo sabor, fresa con vainilla, con arándano y un toque de salsa de chocolate arriba...

Mayura se acerco a el y con cierto tono de diversión le dijo, "ne, Loki parece que todas se morirían por ser el helado. Jajá"

El muchacho, poso ahora su verdosa mirada en ella, ya que el no era para nada ignorante y si se daba cuenta del efecto que causaba en las chicas. Pero no por eso, se privaría de jugar un poco con Mayura, ella era aun tan inocente, que sinceramente, lo tentaba a jugarle bromas, le gustaba hacerla enfadar.

-" Jaja"-rio irónicamente, y como quien no quiere la cosa, a Mayura se le vino el mundo abajo, cuando el le pregunto...

-" y a ti ¿te gustaría ser el postre?"-inquirió con cierto aire malicioso, haciendo sonrojar a la chica de una manera incomparable, logrando

Que el dios, se acercase más a ella, e hiciera algo totalmente inesperado por todos, y más aun por Mayura...

Le dio un corto beso en la mejilla izquierda, haciendo desvanecer a miles de locas cautivabas por su belleza y elegancia, pero no obtuvo el mismo efecto en la peli rosada, quien con el rostro rojo, le dio la espalda, intentando calmar el fuerte latido de su pobre corazón, que aun latía, no como el de otras (N/A:¬_¬*jojo) que al parecer estaban en shock masivo,sintiendo una gran envidia hacia Mayura...-

"jaja."-acompañado de su risa melodiosa, Loki observo como Mayura ya se había marchado, dejándolo solo ahí parado así que se compro el helado, y salió

En busca de la chica, no sin antes, guiñarle el ojo a todo el grupo de jovencitas que a esta altura se sentían en el paraíso.

Por otro lado Mayura caminaba a paso rápido..

-"estúpido Loki y estúpida yo, por permitirle burlarse de mi en frente de todos...esas chicas me miraban con aires de querer matarme.."-la aludida sintió un escalofrió ante el ultimo pensamiento...

No iba a admitir nunca, que ella si se sentía atraída hacia el, pero no solo por lo físico, ya era sabido que el de mirada esmeralda atraía a todas las jóvenes de Tokio , y muchas eran aun más bonitas que ella. Además del atractivo del dios, ella sentía que lo conocía de antes..Obviamente y racionalmente, eso no podía ser cierto..

Quizás esos deja- vù, que había tenido hace una semana con Loki, eran solo causas de un mal dormir en las noches..Y ya estaba alucinando,

O solo intuición femenina. Fungy Mistery .-Pensó..

Estaba metida en su conciencia, cuando se chocó con algo, o más bien alguien..

-"gomen, yo.. "-al alzar su vista se topo con unos ojos marrones que la miraban con una gran sonrisa, el chico le tendió la mano.

-"Daidoji."- espeto.-la chica, asombrada de que el sepa su nombre, se iba poner sus gafas, para decir fungy mistery cuando alguien la agarró del brazo e hizo que se desvaneciera al momento, posando una mano en su frente.

Unos fuertes brazos la cargaron mientras que el de mirada amarronada, contemplaba la situación..

-"oh, Loki viejo amigo, veo que las cosas han cambiado no es así?"- masculló, dirigiendo una mirada rápida hacia Mayura..

El oji verde, no dijo nada, solo siguió caminando en compañía de Narugami, hasta que llegaron a la agencia. al entrar en la mansión, Yamino y compañía los observaron con cierto asombro, por el estado de la señorita Mayura, sin embargo cuando el menor captó la mirada cómplice de su padre, transmitiéndole un mensaje de tranquilidad siguió realizando sus labores normalmente .

Loki recostó a Mayura en su cama, mientras que se disponía servir te para la visita.

-"Narugami, que ha pasado, os habéis venido todos vosotros?"- el otro con la mirada perdida, le contestó-

"-no, no ha pasado nada, y no lose, yo he venido por el simple hecho de hacer justicia!"- (Loki se callo estilo anime Jaja)

-"oh, me quedo mas tranquilo.."-dijo con cierta mirada de ironía.

-"venga Loki, Daidoji, no recuerda nada no es así?-""-no."- acotó el joven dios.

-"aun así, sigues teniendo tus poderes, porque será.?."-a Loki, no le hacia gracia lo que decía su amigo, era verdad que había recuperado sus poderes de un día para el otro, no sabía el motivo y consideraba eso un mal presagio.

-"bien, yo no lose, quise averiguar el porque , pero las norns, me lo impidieron...tu sabes ellas..- el oij verde enarcó una ceja,-"que tienen que ver ellas en esto?"-interrogó, Loki con cierta sorpresa, pensando que las cosas entre las diosas del destino y el estaban mas que en paz y que no había nada extraño en su accionar.

-"tranquilo, es que no sabemos, todavía quien es el nuevo rey de Asgard, desde que tu decidiste quedarte, los candidatos a suceder a Odín escasean..Y es hasta el día de hoy que el allí se vive en un completo caos...quizás eso influya en ti, y por eso has recuperado tus poderes.."-agregó el oji marrón comiendo un pedazo de tarta.

Loki, logró comprender.

-"así que lo que tu me dices es que yo, debo volver?, que es una señal, esto de poder usar magia de nuevo?"-

Narugami, no sabia que responderle...sabía que Loki era muy inteligente..Pero no se esperaba esa pregunta tan compleja.

-"que va Loki, no es tan así...yo he venido a tirarte la verdad...no se mas nada..De enserio". -se defendió el, con cierta mirada apenada. Que el dios del caos, supo reconocer como verdadera, claro que su amigo no estaba mintiéndole, el no era así, Narugami era la persona mas sensible que haya conocido en siglos, jamás mentiría.

-"bien. Entonces bienvenido tu también Narugami."-

Ambos rieron ante las cursis palabras de Loki, y pasaron toda la tarde hablando.

En otro lado, no muy lejos de allí..

-"¬¬ Freyr ..".- decía un muy enojado Heimdall, a cierto dios de mirada azulada, quien montado en un cerdo volador, no dejaba de mirar al cielo y llorar...

"T.T tu no entiendes Heimdall! Yo otra vez, deje a mi hermana allí!"-comentaba el chico llorando a mas no poder..

-" dios mío que hice...yo para merecer esto."-se reprimía el peli violeta, para sus adentros, mientras que se dirigían hacia algún lugar donde dormir.

"-Heimdall, las calles de Tokio son peligrosas, ven, sube.. -"- le espeto Freyr ya con el rostro seco, el de mirada escarlata lo miro con mala cara, pero luego de recordar todo lo que haba vivido con el peli azul, se podría decir que era una especie de acompañante después de todo, aceptó subir, no sin antes mostrar una mueca de molestia y escuchar la estupidez salida de la boca de Freyr..

-"hacia el infinito y mas allá encontrare a mi Yamato Nadeshiko!"

"¬¬..." -(carita de Hem)

-"señorita Reya, se le ofrece mas te ."-cuestionó, el señor mino, a su protegida.

-"arigatou, mino-san."-

El señor, fue en busca de una porción de pastel de chocolate, y se la sirvió a la dulce niña quien estaba contenta

Con la vista enfocada hacia el exterior de la ventana, más precisamente sus ojos violetas admiraban la estrellada noche de Tokio.

De sus labios salieron tres palabras, que la fresca brisa del viento se llevó…

-"Loki, donde estaràs?"-

En cierta carpa violeta...

Cerca del parque de diversiones..

-"el señor Loki, esta al tanto de lo que pasa en Asgard." -aclaró Verdandi.. Haciendo que sus hermanas asintieran .

-"será divertido esta vez !-exclamo Urd, bebiendo un sorbo de te.

-"veré otra vez al señor Loki en su forma de adulto awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww-" gritaba una muy emocionada Skuld.

-"jaja pequeña es que aun no desistes ne?-susurro Urd, a lo que Verdandi respondió por la rubia de coletas.

-"claro que no la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde...aunque...ella..-pero la de miraba ámbar callo al darse cuenta de que se estaba yendo

De boca, al notar como Urd, se había atragantado con una galleta, y Skuld, miraba hacia otro lado..Con una mirada

Llena de amargura .

-.- -

-mas tarde, ...

Mayura abría los ojos lentamente, se arropo más con las mantas..Que raramente olían a otro extraño aroma que no era precisamente el de fresas que emanaban de su cuarto,

Se altero un poco ante el extraño aroma, parecía masculino...y la hacia recordar a ...

-"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"-

-rápidamente, el oji verde, entro en la habitación pensando en que algo malo le había sucedido a Mayura, porque ella

Si que era un imán de problemas u.u

-"que ocurrió?"-cuestionó, preocupado.

-la chica lo analizó extrañada, pero el flashback, de imágenes y secuencias la hicieron recordar el porque de estar ahí..

-"yo.. -masculló avergonzada, notando el calor en sus mejillas, y escondiéndose entre las sabanas..

-"Jaja, menos mal.."- suspiró el dios..

-"ese chico.."- insistió la peli rosa.

-"umm? Mayura ...". -se vió obligado a callarse, cuando ella, de un ágil movimiento se paro delante de el...

Examinándolo con la mirada..Y haciendo extrañas muecas..

-"Loki, quien era ese ...yo...se me hacia conocido pero no logro..recor.. "-la chica no pudo terminar la frase, ya que había perdido el control de su cuerpo desvaneciéndose poco a poco, cuando el chico vio que se avecinaba una caída, se apresuró para sujetarla de la cintura..

-"no creí que mis poderes, fueran tan precisos..."-dijo sorprendido el oji esmeralda, mientras cargaba a la chica en sus brazos nuevamente para llevarla a su casa..

La peli rosada se removió en sus brazos, y se acurruco , hundiendo su rostro en el cuello, del joven dios, quien al darse cuenta, se conmovió un poco, recordaba aquella vez cuando tuvo a Hell, en sus brazos. Se quedo examinándola por unos segundos hasta que ella murmuro algo, que alcanzó a oír, dejándolo muy pero muy sorprendido..

-"si quería ser el ...pos...tre...Fungy Mistery.."...-Loki, intento no emitir una risa, y a duras penas lo logró,a veces Mayura podía volverlo loco, claro que si .-

inconscientemente, su mente le jugo una mala pasada, y esas dos palabras que luego harían eco en su cabeza, lo dejaron estático por una milésima de segundo..

-"lo serás."-decía su inconsciente..

Loki, no le dio importancia, pensando que era producto del estrés del día...

mucha actividad para un día.

más Narugami, que se comió media heladera ¬¬,

-luego de dejar a la peli rosa, en su templo entrando por la ventana, y asegurándose que el señor Misao no estuviera, rondando por allí..

u_uU

llego a la agencia, y noto, que había movimiento dentro de ella.

-rápidamente saco su báculo, abrió la puerta y..

-"sorpresa!" - gritaban los presentes..

y si Loki, estaba cansado, recién comenzaría la tortura para el..

estaba Narugami, sentado en la mesa, junto con las norns, menos Skuld, quien decidió no asistir, raro en ella, (o.o)

Fenrrir, e-chan, y Yamino."

-"bienvenido a casa amo Loki."- dijo el peli verde con una gran sonrisa.

-" gracias." -le espeto al menos de sus hijos.

y todos disfrutaron de la deliciosa cena de Yamino.


End file.
